Sleepless
by Thomas Tom Tom
Summary: Raven can't sleep and Robin isn't helping. Rated T just in case. RobRae. Inspired by EmaniaHilel and her "Moments" series. Due to everyone shouting at me I'm going to start work on part 3. Coming soon-ish.
1. Chapter 1 - Night Time Stroll

**Sleepless – Chapter I **

Raven was getting more annoyed by the second. Did he _never _sleep?

The simple answer to that would be "No."

Robin's steel-toed boots clicked on everything as he paced around the hallways of the tower. Raven gritted her teeth, slid out of bed and made for the door.

She pushed a button and her brushed steel door opened with a hiss.

Robin was halfway down the corridor, scuffing his boots on various objects.

"Robin!" she barked at him. Robin froze mid-step and swivelled on his left foot to face her. He gave her that small-boy-caught-in-wrongdoinglook that she secretly found incredibly attractive.

She blushed for about a twentieth of a second before regaining her composure and bringing the angry look back onto her face.

_Oh no, _thought Robin, already getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't really want a confrontation with this girl at the moment, having recently discovered his deep feelings for her (after Deathstroke dropped her off a rather high building and her father then literally sent her to hell, to be exact).

"Yes, Rae?" he said, attempting to smile innocently at her. She didn't change her thunderous expression.

"Stop. Pacing. Around. You. Idiot. Clear?" Raven said, her voice a barely audible snarl. "And don't call me Rae." _As much as I like being called Rae, _she thought.

Robin laughed somewhat nervously. "Heh, sorry...it's a habit." He swallowed. It sounded absurdly loud to him.

"Um...Night, Rae?" he offered and paced quickly off down the corridor towards the living room. _Did that sound nervous? I think it sounded nervous, _he thought worriedly.

Raven sighed to herself. She really _did _like the nickname.

However, with him pacing around kicking things she'd never get to sleep.

"_This is your chance!" _Affection, Love, Passion and Lust shouted at her mentally. "_Go and talk to him! Tell him how you feel! Stuff!" _

"_Or you could just shout at him and go back to sleep, that'd be much easier than that relationship crap." _Laziness and Rage countered.  
Raven sighed again and decided on the smart option: neither. She calmed herself and floated after Robin, her cloak billowing behind her.

She opened the door and came into the room.

"_Oh no. Think! Say something! Anything! Just make sure you don't say THAT thing." _Robin's mind screamed at him. "_Cloak – uniform – sleep – tea, ANYTHING!" _

"You sleep in your uniform, Rae?" he asked her - the only thing he could think of.

_At least it wasn't "Hey, Rae, I really like you. Do you drink tea while sleeping in your uniform?" or something similar, _Robin thought.

"Stop calling me that." _Don't stop. _Affection and Love swooned inwardly. "And I haven't really been sleeping much because of your night-time strolls_._" _I've been worrying about your mental health and a billion other different things._

Robin sighed and said "Sorry. Let me rephrase that. Would you _usually _sleep in your uniform?"

"_Come on Raven, answer the question! It's not like he's asking you to sleep with him!" _her Courage said to her.

"_Though that would be pretty goo-" _Lust started, before Raven mentally shot her a glare.

Robin was just sitting on the kitchen counter smiling at her. _Stop doing that, h_e told himself. "Uhh...Rae? Earth to Raven? Hello in there?"

Raven jumped. _Wake up, Rae! _

_Oh great, now he's got you saying it._

"Nonotusuallythisisn'tmyuniformit'sgotafurliningso Icansleepbetter."

Robin laughed. "_His laugh's so dreamy" _Pink-clad Happy giggled; light blue-clad Affection practically passed out. Love (in purple) made a small noise that Raven would have died before making.

"One more time. So I can understand it." Robin said to her, stopping her from brutally murdering Happy, Love and Affection.

Raven sighed. _You do that a lot lately, _she thought. "Fine. No, not usually. This isn't my uniform; it's got a fur lining so I can sleep better." Robin smirked. "At least I sleep, Boy Blunder."

His smirk broke into a genuine smile. "Hey, if you get to call me Boy Blunder, I should at least get to call you Rae." He motioned to the ridiculously large couch that occupied the room. She floated over and sat down. He, being the irrepressible showoff that he was, vaulted the counter, leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to her.

"Impressive." she said dryly.

"I try." He smiled (stupidly, he thought) again, despite his efforts not to. _Dammit! _

_Why is his smile so hot? _All Raven's emotions but Courage and Anger melted. She shook her head to clear it of the thoughts she definitely did NOT want him to see.

She asked him a pointless question to break the silence. "Why don't you sleep?"

He grimaced. "Batman and I never went out during the day, so I got a massive rush of adrenaline at night, when we fought crime. Guess I still do."

They sat together for a while, Robin staring into space, Raven surreptitiously looking at Robin every now and then.

Robin slid his arm around her waist without thinking.  
He mentally let off a string of colourful Romanian swearwords._ "Now I'm dead for sure...along with any chance I ever had with her." _

He started to retract his arm.

Raven jumped a bit when she felt his arm around her. A crowd of emotions sighed (_almost audibly - oh wow, she thought._).

The feeling wasn't that bad, she decided. She settled back down beside him. And pulled his arm back around her.

Robin looked at her like she'd grown two extra heads.  
"What, that's it? You're not going to scream or attack me with a sword conveniently hidden under the cloak of yours?"

Raven gave him a look that said "_Funny_. _Not._"

"I actually...actually quite like it..."

Robin swallowed. _Now or never,_ he thought. _Well, not technically true, you could have done this ages ago. You could also do it again tomorrow night._

What the hell, brain?

He decided to just go for it. What could go wrong?

"You like...me?" he said, heart in his mouth.

Raven went bright red.  
"I take it that means yes?" Robin said.

She nodded mutely.

Robin visibly brightened and grinned like a madman.

He leaned towards her.

Raven's pulse quickened. She looked up at him. _"Ohgodohgodohgod" _Affection flipped out and fainted. Happy laughed.

Intelligence made a rare outburst. "_Kiss him, you idiot!" _

"_If you don't __**I **__will!" _Courage threatened.

Robin panicked at her lack of movement. "_Nice going, Grayson! You terrified her." _

Raven gasped as Courage took brief control of her and jolted her head forward.

Their lips met.

Raven's eyes closed and she relaxed, falling into his arms.

They broke apart, and Raven looked up into Robin's mask. "_If only I could see your eyes..." _she said to herself.

Or at least she _thought _so.

Robin reached up to his mask. Millions of miniature clones of Batman screamed "_NOOOOOOOO!_" in his head. He pushed the image away.

"Don't tell anyone." he said to her. He took off the mask.

Her eyes widened.

Robin's eyes were blue. Clearest, lightest blue. Shocks of a lighter blue crackled around in his irises like lightning. Small rings of green around his pupils fascinated her. She stared into his eyes, lost for words.

He put the mask back on. They pulled away from each other.

"Wait, aren't there cameras in here? Someone could see your eyes if they looked at the recordi-"

Robin silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Camera only sees my back from this angle. Besides, why do you care?"

Raven blushed again. "I sort of wanted to be the only person to see your eyes."

Robin laughed.

He put his arm back around her waist. They looked out at the sun rise slowly over the sea.

Raven yawned.

"Tired?" Robin asked her.

"It _is _five in the morning." Her eyes slowly slid shut and her breathing slowed and deepened. Her head slid down the back of the couch and came to rest on Robin's shoulder.

He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled to himself. Her warm body next to his calmed him infinitely and his adrenaline rush slowly subsided. She mumbled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him unconsciously.

He felt strangely euphoric. And a little light-headed.

He couldn't stop smiling and almost broke out in a fit of laughter when she giggled in her sleep.

He shut his eyes, comforted by her next to him, and he too started to drift off. The last thing he stopped to do was wrap her warm cloak around them both before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if Raven (or Robin, for that matter) is too OOC, but that's just how I write. **

**Reviews please, I can't be trusted to look at my own writing objectively.**

Pairing flames will encourage me.

That is all. Love Tom :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Now Look What You've Done

**Sleepless – Chapter II**

The sun shone in through the large window in Beast Boy's room. A few rays sneaked past his curtains and into his face, waking him up with a groan. He turned over and looked at the clock on his bedside table. Past ten in the morning. Time to get up.

After haphazardly brushing his fang-like teeth and pulling on his purple and black uniform, BB ambled lazily down to the kitchen/living room and the locked safe that contained his precious tofu. He noticed Robin's spiked black hair sticking up over the back of the sofa.

He wasn't surprised. Robin (or Raven - their names could be used interchangeably here) was always first up; then him; then Cyborg would drag the still-sleeping Starfire through about two hours later.

He crouched, unlocked his safe with the key around his neck, took his morning tofu-ey snack, put it on a plate, shut the safe, locked it, and stood up.

"Hey Rob." He offered a sleepy greeting and made for the door.

He stopped dead when he heard a giggle from the couch. In a voice that sounded _very _like Raven's.

_Giggle? From_ _Raven__? _His mind span and he shook his head. _That __can't__ be possible. _

He tiptoed over to the couch and cautiously stuck his head out over the backrest to see who was there.

It was Robin. And he had _Raven_ with him. Sleeping. _Robin was _**sleeping**_with Raven. _

He ran the sentence around his head a few times.

"I must be dreaming." he said to no-one in particular.

Raven's right hand came up from under her cloak – _covering both of them, _Beast Boy noted_ – _to stroke Robin's face, muttering something about eyes. She stirred briefly before settling back into his arms.

Beast Boy dropped the plate, his mouth agape.

It smashed on the floor loudly and both sleeping heroes woke with a start. They leapt up, Robin drawing a birdarang from his belt and Raven's hands glowing with a black aura.

The trio stared at each other (Beast Boy looking like he'd just seen Robin kill someone in front of him) until Raven broke the silence.

"What", she hissed, "are you doing, you stupid, green, annoying _weasel _of a superhero?"

The stupid green annoying weasel of a superhero in question just stood there, assorted noises of surprise and disbelief coming from his open mouth.

"Sleep...Robin...couch...together...not dead?..." he managed to stutter. "Ah...hang on...did you two..you know..."

"What?" Robin and Raven said simultaneously.

"We DIDN'T!" they shouted in unison.

"Stop doing that!" they turned on each other.

At this point Beast Boy resembled Cyborg confronted with his car filled with copies of _Take a Break _and meat_. (i.e. he was very, very excited)_

He turned into a mouse and scurried drunkenly towards Cyborg's room; before switching back to his normal form, barging in, leaping onto the half-metal man's chest and beating upon it furiously.

"Hey! Hey! BB! Chill! I'm up! I'M UP!" he coughed.

He looked around, seeing the two birds in the room and understanding spread slowly across his face.

"What happened, y'all?" he said with a half-smirk, half-oh-my-god-what's-he-done-now expression on his face.

"RobinandRavenslepttogetherlastnightandIthinkthats omethinghappenedbuttheybothdenyanythingcanyoucheck thesecuritytapesbeforethesuspensekillsme!" the green changeling screamed excitedly.

Cyborg got it instantly. He got up and strode off towards the control room where the security footage was kept, followed by the mystified Robin & Raven and a hyperactive Beast Boy.

He grabbed a tape from the recorder and held it up.

"Last night's tape." he said. "Let's check what you two lovebirds _actually_ did last night.

"It's not _like_ that!" Robin and Raven said dangerous tones in their voices.

Cyborg laughed and brandished the tape. "Well, we'll all know soon enough!" He laughed again as an image came to him. "Y'all sound just like a married couple, by the way." He laughed at himself.

Small wisps of smoke rose ominously from Raven's head.

Cyborg put the tape into the computer nearby.

Beast Boy and Cyborg pulled up swirly chairs and sat down. Robin leant (in his signature cocky manner) against the wall; Raven levitated in a lotus position beside him and looked on disinterestedly.

The two seated heroes fixed their attention on the screen, watching all the Titans come and go.

"Fast forward." Beast Boy said impatiently. Cyborg obliged and pressed a button, spinning the tape on until a small on-screen version of Robin walked into the living room at about 3 in the morning, closely followed by one of Raven.

"AHA!" Beast Boy said triumphantly.

Starfire, drawn by the commotion, floated into the room yawning.

She saw the computer screen and the expectant faces of both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

One could practically hear the badly-oiled gears grinding and scraping in her head as she struggled to come to a conclusion about the present situation.

The recording got to the part where Raven and Robin were beginning their conversation about sleepwear.

"Friends, are we watching a...what is the Earth word... a film of romance?" she finally. said. Robin and Raven's faces came into view on the screen.

Clarity (well, _some_ clarity anyway) showed on her alien features. "Oh, friend Robin and friend Raven, I was unaware that you were act-ors!"

The two mumbled incoherently and looked at the floor.

"Star, shut up!" Beast Boy whispered crossly. "This must be the good part!"

They watched the two kiss (quite passionately, Raven noted, blushing deeply) – Cyborg and Beast Boy sitting up straight as if they'd been shot – and then break apart to sit with Robin's arm around her.

Screen-Raven said something that the camera couldn't quite hear and Screen-Robin reached up and took off his mask.

Cyborg and Beast Boy leaned so far towards the screen their noses were practically touching it.

Screen-Raven's eyes slowly slid shut. Her head slid down the back of the couch and came to rest on Screen-Robin's shoulder.

He looked down at her sleeping form. She mumbled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him unconsciously.

Real Robin smiled widely and cocked his head as if to say "_Well OK then..._" and Raven beside him blushed even more.

"Okay, maybe it _is _like that." she said.

"That is a wondrous film you are watching, friends!" Starfire finished her painfully slow ruminations, waved to them happily, and flew away, oblivious.

Cyborg and his green cohort sat through 5 more hours of film with nothing but a few quiet giggles from on-screen Raven and snores from Robin until the tape cut out.

"He...he took off his mask...!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Dammit, we didn't get to see who he was. Damn camera placement." Cyborg said with irritation and yawned.

They looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock at night. "We spent a whole day watching Walking Traffic Light and Sunshine over there make out?" Beast Boy said, open-mouthed.

They heard a giggle from behind them. Beast Boy jumped a mile in the air.

The two turned around in their chairs.

Robin was sprawled on his back across the floor, eyes closed and his head slumped against the wall. Raven lay across him, one of his strong hands held in her two delicate ones, legs curled up and her head on his chest.  
A small smile made its way on her face.

"...beautiful eyes..." she said dreamily.

Beast Boy slapped his face with his left hand while Cyborg rapidly and shamelessly took approximately five hundred and two pictures for blackmail purposes.

Beast Boy began mechanically headbutting the wall.

"Arrrgghh, not _**AGAIN**__!" _

**A/N: Phew, finally finished. Wrote extra quick for you lovely reviewers that like my writing for some insane reason.**

**Maybe I overexaggerated Starfire's stupidness... (Don't kill me, Star fans, okay?) *barricades self in room***

**This one has much less inner monologues but I think that's better seeing as it focusses on more than two characters. **

**Keep the reviews coming while I work on my next story (yay!)**

**Tom**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tumble

**Sleepless: Part III**

Raven padded around the Tower, scuffing her boots on anything she came across.

Robin opened his door just as she passed it, scaring her and making her jump backwards.

"Uh, hi Robin!" Raven said, catching her breath. "Just out for a stroll."

Robin surveyed her sceptically. "Can't sleep?"

"How'd you tell?"

"Fur."

"Dammit."

Robin poked his head further out into the corridor and looked left and right.

Seeing no-one, he quickly stepped out into the corridor and shut his door.

Robin and Raven stood there, about two inches between them.

It was Robin who moved first. He slowly reached out and gently pushed a stray lock of hair out of her beautiful face. She blushed self-consciously.

They slowly moved closer until they were almost touching.

"Rae-" Robin was cut off by Raven suddenly pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately.

He responded more strongly than Raven expected, making her step back. Her foot didn't connect with anything.

They fell backwards down the stairs with a series of loud thumps as they tumbled over each other, finally ending up with Robin on his back; looking up at a sheepish Raven.

"Oops." she giggled.

Robin shook his head. "I'll never get used to seeing you all stereotypically girly like that."

"Oh shut up, Boy Blunder." Raven said playfully.

"I'll shut up when you get off me." Robin countered.

"Alright." she conceded.

They got up, dusting themselves off, before Robin offered his arm to Raven and they strolled off towards the main room.

* * *

Hearing the two approach, the person already in the room hid himself behind the kitchen counter.

They sat down on the sofa. Raven looked out at the sunrise.

"Wow, deja vu," Robin said, putting his arm around her waist.

Rolling her eyes, Raven stretched out on the sofa, resting her head on Robin's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his strong body.

The person who was hiding behind the counter slunk out to the rear of the sofa.

"The sun looks so majestic in the morning, doesn't it?" Robin said. "That's my favourite thing about waking up."

Raven looked at him.

He noticed the look. "Okay, _second _favourite thing, as of late."

Raven smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Suddenly, Cyborg popped up behind them, swung his arm wildly and knocked them both out cold with a frying pan.

"Finally." he said with satisfaction. "No more scuffing, clicking, or random giggles. I can get to sleep at last."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. Or locations. **

**A/N: I think this is my worst effort so far. However, I may be a bit biased (biased, but entirely correct).**

**Read my awful attempt at ending and review. Please? **

**Tom**


End file.
